


Sleep at Last

by AvengersNewB



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boys In Love, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Nightmares, Protective Sam Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengersNewB/pseuds/AvengersNewB
Summary: Bucky wakes up every morning, enveloped in Sam's body and smiles at him, weak and tired but trusting and hopeful.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60





	Sleep at Last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avengersincamphalfbloodstardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unstoppable Force](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948630) by [avengersincamphalfbloodstardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis/pseuds/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis). 



> Sorry, Hannah, I wrote this and then realized it's basically what you wrote in a very very small setting <3 hope you don't mind!
> 
> I finally wrote SamBucky <3  
> And it's my 10th work, so it means a lot to me. It's small but it's a start and I am hoping to write many many more fic for our perfectly flawed boys.

Bucky does not sleep well. 

He tosses and turns and wakes up in the middle of the night, screaming unintelligible words, shaking and sweating. It takes a while for him to settle down, and even longer to go back to sleep, beat and restless. He keeps tossing and turning, kicking from time to time, and that's counted a good night if he only has one nightmare and wakes up in terror once only.

Sam wraps his arms around Bucky when they go to bed. He whispers in Bucky's ears and kisses his neck, as his feet curl around Bucky's. He holds him tight with all his body and pulls Bucky back in when he opens his eyes, to find Bucky has drifted away and is tossing and turning again. He holds Bucky's hands when he wakes up in a night terror and rubs his back between choked cries. He breathes in and out loud, without speaking a word and Bucky mirrors him involuntarily. Sam wraps himself around Bucky as he lies down and kisses his cheek, his hair, and his ear till Bucky goes back to sleep.

Bucky wakes up every morning, enveloped in Sam's body and smiles at him, weak and tired but trusting and hopeful.

"I don't deserve you," he whispers as his voice breaks, and Sam's heart melts in his chest, just like always.

"You deserve the world, man. I love you." Sam whispers back as he leans forward to kiss Bucky's lips.

Bucky closes his eyes and smiles against Sam's lips.

"I love you too man, much much more."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it <3  
> I'm [avengersNewB](https://avengersnewb.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, come talk to me :)


End file.
